Major characters
This is a list of many of the major characters throughout the many centuries of Warcraft history. They come from all the games, expansions, books, and any other sources that exist. Keep in mind that some are dead, some have changed, and some have undetermined fates. Please note that this category is not for characters made up by players. Races Burning Legion Archimonde (WC3, WA1, WA2, WA3, RotH, WoWBC, RotLK) Kil'jaeden (WC3X, RotH, WoWBC) Mannoroth (WC3, WA1, WA2, WA3, RotH) Ner'zhul (WC2X, WC3, WC3X, RotH, BtDP, RotLK) Sargeras (TLG, WC3X, WA1, WA2, WA3, RotH) Balnazzar (WC3X, WoW, Ashbringer, RotLK) Magtheridon (WC3X, WoWBC) Mal'Ganis (WC3, WoWWotLK, RotLK) Tichondrius (WC3, RotLK) Varimathras (WC3X, WoW, Ashbringer, RotLK) Azgalor (WC3, WoWBC, Comic) Hakkar the Houndmaster (WA1, WA2) Kazzak (WoWBC) Anetheron (WC3, WoWBC) Detheroc (WC3X, RotLK) Mephistroth (WC3) Draenei Akama (WC3X, WoWBC) Velen (RotH, WoWBC, WoWWoD) Nobundo (WoWBC, Shaman, WoWC, JP:ToW) Restalaan (RotH, WoWWoD) Vindicator Maraad (WoWWotLK, Comic, WoWWoD) Yrel (WoWWoD) Iridi (NotD) Ishanah (WoWBC) Dragons Dragon Aspects Alexstrasza (DoD, WA1, WA2, WA3, WoWWotLK, Sr, WoWC) Malygos (DoD, WA1, WA2, WA3, WoWWotLK, Mage) Neltharion (Deathwing)/Lord Daval Prestor (WC2X, DoD, WA1, WA2, WA3, WoWWotLK, NotD, WoWC) Nozdormu (DoD, WA1, WA2, WA3, WoWWotLK) Ysera (DoD, WA1, WA2, WA3, WoWWotLK, Sr, WoWC) Dragon Aspects' consorts Korialstrasz/Krasus/Borel (DoD, WA1, WA2, WA3, ToD, BtDP, SW2, SW3, WoWWotLK, NotD) Eranikus (WoW) Sintharia/Sinestra (WoWBC, NotD) Sindragosa (WoWWotLK) Soridormi (WA1, WA2, WA3, WoWBC) Tyranastrasz (DoD, WA1, WA2, WA3) Dragon Aspects' children Wrathion (Black Prince) (WoWC, WoWMoP) Nefarian (Blackwing)/Lord Victor Nefarius (WoW, BtDP, WoWC) Onyxia/Lady Katrana Prestor (WoW, Comic, BtDP, WoWC) Vaelastrasz/Vaelan (WoW) Anachronos (WoW) Arygos (WoW, WoWC) Caelestrasz (WoW) Merithra (WoW) Other dragons Azuregos (WoW) Kalecgos/Kalec (SW1, SW2, SW3, WoWBC, NotD, WoWC, JP:ToW) Tyrygosa/Tyri (SW1, SW2, SW3, WoWBC) Sapphiron (WC3X, WoW) Chronormu/Chromie (WoW, WoWWotLK, WoWC, WoWMoP) Dargonax (NotD) Ysondre (WoW, WoWC) Dwarves Ironforge dwarves Muradin Bronzebeard (WC3, ToD, BtDP WoWWotLK, RotLK, WoWC) Brann Bronzebeard (RPG, ToD, WoWWotLK, WoWC) Magni Bronzebeard (WoW, Comic, Ashbringer, WoWC) Queen Regent Moira Thaurissan née Bronzebeard (WoW, WoWC, WoWMoP) Fenran Thaurissan (WoWC) Madoran Bronzebeard Modimus Anvilmar Muninn Magellas (WoW) Thargas Anvilmar (Comic) Vanndar Stormpike (WoW) Wildhammer dwarves Falstad Wildhammer (DoD, WoW, WoWC) Kurdran Wildhammer (WC2X, ToD, BtDP, WoWBC, JP:ToW) Khardros Wildhammer Dark Iron dwarves Queen Regent Moira Thaurissan née Bronzebeard (WoW, WoWC) Emperor Dagran Thaurissan (WoW) Fenran Thaurissan (WoWC) Modgud Sorcerer-thane Thaurissan Elementals Thunderaan (WoW) Garr (WoW, WoWC) Baron Geddon (WoW, WoWC) Murmur (WoWBC) Theradras (WoW) Elves Blood elves Kael'thas Sunstrider (WC3X, WoWBC, RotLK) Aethas Sunreaver (WoWWotLK, WoWMoP, Mage, JP:ToW) Magister Astalor Bloodsworn (WoWBC) Lady Liadrin (WoWBC) Lor'themar Theron (WoWBC, SW3, ToD, WoWMoP, JP:ToW) Grand Magister Rommath (WoWBC, WoWMoP) Voren'thal the Seer (WoWBC) Halduron Brightwing (WoWBC, SW3, ToD, WoWMoP) Pathaleon the Calculator (WoWBC) Valeera Sanguinar (Comic, WoWWotLK) Varedis (WoWBC) Zendarin Windrunner (NotD) High Examiner Tae'thelan Bloodwatcher (WoW) Half-elves Arator the Redeemer (WoWBC) Finnall Goldensword (RPG) Alodi (WtFG) Feulia(WoW) Giramar and Galadin (NotD) Lelior (WoW) Apothecary Oni'jus (WoW) High elves Sylvanas Windrunner (WC3, WC3X, WoW, SW3, ToD, RotLK, WoWWotLK, WoWC, WoWMoP, JP:ToW) Alleria Windrunner (WC2X, ToD, BtDP) Vereesa Windrunner (DoD, WA1, WA3, ToD, WoWWotLK, NotD, JP:ToW) Dath'Remar Sunstrider (WA3, SW1) Dar'Khan Drathir (SW1, SW2, WoWBC, SW3, ToD, RotLK) Lirath Windrunner (ToD, BtDP) Anasterian Sunstrider (ToD, RotLK) Night elves Queen Azshara (WA1, WA2, WA3, WoWC) Illidan Stormrage (WC3, WC3X, WA1, WA2, WA3, WoWBC, RotLK) Malfurion Stormrage (WC3, WC3X, WA1, WA2, WA3, WoW, Sr, WoWC) Tyrande Whisperwind (WC3, WC3X, WA1, WA2, WA3, WoW, Comic, Sr) Maiev Shadowsong (WC3X, WA3, WoWBC) Lady Vashj (WC3X, WA3, WoWBC) Lord Xavius (WA1, WA2, WA3, Sr) Fandral Staghelm (WoW, Comic, Sr, WoWC) Shandris Feathermoon (WC3, WA2, WA3, WoW, Sr, JP:ToW) Jarod Shadowsong (WA1, WA2, WA3, WoWC) Kur'talos Ravencrest (WA1, WA2, WA3) Lyalia (WoWMoP) Naisha (WC3X) Prince Tortheldrin (WoW) Broll Bearmantle (Comic, WoWWotLK, Sr, JP:ToW) Varo'then (WA1, WA2, WA3) Archmage Mordent Evenshade (WoWC) Eternals Demigods Cenarius (WC3, WA1, WA2, WA3, WoWC) Malorne (WA3, WoWC) Agamaggan (WA3) Aviana (WA2, WA3, WoWC) Ursol and Ursoc (WA3, WoWWotLK (Ursoc)) Keeper Remulos (WoW) Goldrinn (Comics, WA3, WoWC) Califax (WC3) Old Gods and Elemental Lieutenants Y'shaarj (WoWMoP) Ragnaros (WoW, WoWC, Shaman) Therazane (WoWC) C'thun (WoW) Yogg-Saron (WoWWotLK) N'Zoth (WoWC) Al'Akir (WoWC) Neptulon (WoWC) Titans Sargeras (TLG, WC3X, WA1, WA2, WA3, RotH) Aman'Thul Eonar Khaz'goroth Norgannon Aggramar Algalon the Observer (WoWWotLK) Golganneth Loken (WoWWotLK) Thorim (WoWWotLK) Hodir (WoWWotLK) Freya (WoWWotLK) Other deities Elune Hakkar the Soulflayer (WoW) The Earthmother Forsaken Sylvanas Windrunner (WC3, WC3X, WoW, SW3, ToD, WoWWotLK, WoWC, RotLK, WoWMoP, JP:ToW) Galen Trollbane (WoW, WoWC) Grand Apothecary Putress (WoWWoTLK) Vincent Godfrey (WoWC) Nathanos Blightcaller (WoW) Master Apothecary Faranell (WoW) Stasia Fallshadow (Comic) Lilian Voss (WoW) Giants Arngrim the Insatiable (WoWWotLK) Gymer (WoWWotLK) King Jokkum (WoWWotLK) Goblins Boss Mida (WoWC) Trade Prince Gallywix (WoWC, JP:ToW) Gazlowe (WC3X, WoW) Baron Revilgaz (WoW) Bruiser Janx Engineer Niff Meklo (WA2, WA3) Mogul Razdunk Sassy Hardwrench (WoWC) Gnomes Gelbin Mekkatorque (WoW, WoWWotLK, JP:ToW) Mekgineer Thermaplugg (WoW) Hozen The Monkey King (WoWMoP) Humans Aegwynn (TLG, CoH, Comic, RotLK) Anduin Lothar (WC1, WC2, TLG, ToD, Comic, RotLK) Arthas Menethil (DoD, BtDP, WC3, WC3X, ToD, WoWWotLK, RotLK) Bolvar Fordragon (WoW, Comic, WoWWotLK) Darion Mograine (Ashbringer, WoWWotLK) Genn Greymane (DoD, ToD, BtDP, RotLK, WoWC, JP:ToW, CotW) Jaina Proudmoore (WC3, WC3X, CoH, WoW, Comic, RotLK, WoWWotLK, WoWMoP, JP:ToW) Kel'Thuzad (WC3, WC3X, WoW, ToD, Ashbringer, RotLK, WoWWotLK) Khadgar (WC2X, TLG, WoWBC, ToD, BtDP RotLK, WoWWoD, JP:ToW) Medivh (WC1, TLG, WC3, RotH, WoWBC, RotLK, Mage) Rhonin (DoD, WA1, WA2, WA3, WoWWotLK, NotD, Mage, JP:ToW) Tirion Fordring (B&H, WoW, ToD, Ashbringer, RotLK, WoWWotLK, WoWC) Turalyon (WC2X, ToD, BtDP, RotLK) Uther the Lightbringer (WC2, WC2X, WC3, WoW, ToD, BtDP, RotLK, WoWWotLK) Varian Wrynn (WC2X, WoW, ToD, BtDP, Comic, WoWWotLK, RotLK, Sr, WoWC, WoWMoP, JP:ToW) Anduin Wrynn (WoW, Comic, WoWC, WoWMoP, JP:ToW) Alexandros Mograine (WoW, Ashbringer, WoWWotLK) Danath Trollbane (WC2X, BtDP, WoWBC) Galen Trollbane (WoW, WoWC) Terenas Menethil II (WC2, WC3, ToD, BtDP, RotLK, WoWWotLK) Aedelas Blackmoore (LOC, RotLK) Aiden Perenolde (WC2, ToD, BtDP) Antonidas (WC3, WC3X, ToD, BtDP, RotLK) Anveena Teague (WoWBC, Comic) Archmage Arugal (WoW, WoWWotLK) Archbishop Benedictus (WoW) Daelin Proudmoore (DoD, WC2X, WC3X, ToD) Darius Crowley (WoWC, CotW) Garithos (WC3X) Gwen Armstead (WoWC) Lorna Crowley (WoWC, CotW) Llane Wrynn I (WC1, TLG) Meryl Felstorm (Comic) Renault Mograine (WoW, Ashbringer) Vincent Godfrey (WoWC) Adamant Wrynn III Alonsus Faol (ToD, RotLK) Brigitte Abbendis (WoWWotLK, Ashbringer) Halford Wyrmbane (WoWWotLK) Ivar Bloodfang (WoWC) Liam Greymane (WoWC) Maxwell Tyrosus (WoW, Ashbringer) Nielas Aran (TLG, WoW, CoH) Taretha Foxton (LoC, WoWBC, RotLK) Thoras Trollbane (DoD, WC2, WC2X, ToD, BtDP) Jinyu Elder Lusshan (WoWMoP) Mogu Lei Shen (WoWMoP) Magnataur Grom'thar the Thunderbringer (WoWWotLK) Dammia Frostcut (WoWWotLK) Naaru A'dal (WoWBC) M'uru (WoWBC) K'ure (WoWBC, RotH) D'ore (WoWBC) Naga Queen Azshara (WA1, WA2, WA3, WoWC) Lady Vashj (WC3X, WA3, WoWBC) High Warlord Naj'entus (WoWBC) Ogres Mug'thol (WC3X, WoW) Kor'gall (WC3X) Ogre magi Cho'gall (ToD, WC1, WC2, Comic, WoWC) Mogor (WC2X, WoW) Dentarg (WC2X, BtDP) Gronn Gruul the Dragonkiller (WoWBC, BtDP) Orcs and half-breeds Orcs Grom Hellscream (WC2X, LoC, WC3, RotH, BtDP, WoWWB, WoWWoD) Gul'dan (ToD, WC1, WC2, RotH, WoWWoD) Ner'zhul (WC2X,WC3, WC3X, RotH, BtDP, RotLK, WoWWoD) Orgrim Doomhammer (ToD, WC2, LoC, RotH, WoWWoD) Thrall (LoC, WC3, WC3X, CoH, WoW, WoWBC, WoWWotLK, RotH, Comic, WoWC, WoWMoP, WoWWoD, Shaman, JP:ToW) Varok Saurfang (WoW, WoWBC, WoWWotLK, WoWC) Rend Blackhand (ToD, WC3X, WoW, RotH) Blackhand (WC1, RotH, WoWWoD) Broxigar (WA1, WA2, WA3) Drek'Thar (WC3X, LoC, WoW, WoWBC, WoWWotLK, RotH, Shaman, WoWWoD) Durotan (LoC, RotH, WoWWoD) Kilrogg Deadeye (ToD, WC1, WC2, WC2X, RotH, BtDP, WoWWoD) Nekros Skullcrusher (DoD, ToD) Teron Gorefiend (ToD, BtDP, WoWBC) Draka (RotH, WoWWoD) Eitrigg (B&H, WoW, WoWBC, WoWWotLK, RotH, JP:ToW) Nazgrel (WC3X, WoW, WoWBC, WoWWotLK) Rehgar Earthfury (Comic, JP:ToW) Warlord Zaela (WoWC, WoWWoD) Zuluhed the Whacked (ToD, WC2, WoWBC) Fel orcs Kargath Bladefist (WC2X, RotH, WoWBC, BtDP, WoWWoD) Tagar Spinebreaker (WC2, WoWBC, BtDP) Overlord Mor'ghor (WoWBC, WoWC) Mag'har Garrosh Hellscream (WoWBC, WoWWotLK, BtDP, Comic, WoWC, WoWMoP, WoWWoD, JP:ToW) Dranosh Saurfang (WoWBC, WoWWotLK) Aggra (WoWC, JP:ToW) Greatmother Geyah (WoWBC) Jorin Deadeye (WoWBC) High Warlord Cromush (WoWC) Half-orcs Garona Halforcen (WC1, TLG, Comic, WoWC) Med'an (Comic) Mok'Nathal Rexxar (WC3X, WoW, WoWBC, WoWWotLK, CoH) Leoroxx (WoWBC) Pandaren Chen Stormstout (WC3X, WoWMoP) Taran Zhu (WoWMoP) Master Shang Xi (WoWMoP) Ji Firepaw (WoWMoP) Aysa Cloudsinger (WoWMoP) Lorewalker Cho (WoWMoP) Tol'vir King Phaoris (WoWC) Prince Nadun (WoWC) Dark Pharaoh Tekahn (WoWC) The Qiraji and The Silithid Emperors Vek'lor and Vek'nilash (WoW) General Rajaxx (WoW) The Prophet Skeram (WoW) Ossirian the Unscarred (WoW) Battleguard Sartura (WoW) Scourge The Lich King/ Arthas Menethil (DoD, WC3, WC3X, WoWWotLK, RotLK) Kel'Thuzad (ToD, WC3, WC3X, WoW, WoWWotLK, Ashbringer) Anub'arak (WC3X, WoWWotLK, RotLK) Dar'Khan Drathir (ToD, SW1, SW2, SW3, WoWBC, RotLK) Prince Keleseth (WoWWotLK) Prince Valanar (WoWWotLK) Prince Taldaram (WoWWotLK) Deathbringer Saurfang (WoWWotLK) Blood-Queen Lana'thel (WoWWotLK) Baron Rivendare (WoW, WoWWotLK) Amnennar the Coldbringer (WoW) Tauren and Taunka Tauren Baine Bloodhoof (WC3X, WoW, WoWC, WoWMoP, JP:ToW) Cairne Bloodhoof (WC3, WC3X, WoW, WoWC) Magatha Grimtotem (WoW, Comic, WoWC) Muln Earthfury (Shaman, JP:ToW, WoWC, T:TotA) Sunwalker Dezco (WoWMoP) Hamuul Runetotem (WoW, Comic, Sr) Leza Dawnchaser (WoWMoP) Trag Highmountain (WCL, SW2, WoWWotLK) Taunka Roanauk Icemist (WoWWotLK) Trolls Forest trolls Zul'jin (WC2, WoWBC, ToD) Hex Lord Malacrass (WoWBC) Dakaara Primal Torntusk Ice trolls Drakuru (WoWWotLK) Frost King Malakk (WoWMoP) Jungle trolls Vol'jin (WC3X, WoW, WoWC, WoWMoP, JP:ToW) Rokhan (WC3X, CoH, WoWWotLK) King Rastakhan Sen'jin (WC3, Demo) Zalazane (WoW, WoWC) Master Gadrin (WoW) Vrykul King Ymiron (WoWWotLK) Queen Angerboda (WoWWotLK) Bjorn Halgurdsson (WoWWotLK) Ingvar the Plunderer (WoWWotLK) Worgen Genn Greymane (DoD, ToD, BtDP, RotLK, WoWC, JP:ToW, CotW) Darius Crowley (WoWC, CotW) Ivar Bloodfang (WoWC) External links Category:Major characters